A Kiss of Silence
by REloadREplay
Summary: [[LxLight]] oneshot. Light goes someplace quiet to reflect on a few things, but he is not alone. I don't think there are any spoilers...and yeah I'm aware that the title and summary suck...


Second Death Note fic...

And for those of you that read my other fic "All I Want is You, Sugar" I'm still working on it. :D

I just decided to take a small break and expirement with a more serious one shot. Please oh please review:D It helps me out of my procrastination! And I would really like to know what you think about my stories. :D

anyways...

**DISCLAIMER:** **Death Note and all its characters (now matter how much I wish they did) do not belong to me. They belong to a great team made up of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

He walked at a careful pace. Slow... and steady. One foot in front of the other. Hands dropped into each pocket to hide their painful sins. His head lowered to watch the dark and light glitter of gravel crunch beneath his feet. He went even slower to listen to the sound. Listen to it echo through out his mind. Reminding him that not everything is silent in this place. 

He stopped when he saw it up ahead. His eyes fixed on its lonely appearance, isolated from the others it was. He drew in a long breath but soon felt guilty. He could breathe, yet everyone here could not. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts he wished to avoid, he slowly let out the bundle of air before his eyes and tightened the grip on the edge of his coat.

"Hello, Ryuzaki." He whispered removing each glove.

He bent down on one knee to get level with the top of the stone. Ignoring the snow blinked into his eyes, he felt himself reach out and drop his hand atop the rock. He let his slender fingers caress the face of the cold marble that was implanted into the ground. The tips of his fingers began to mindlessly trace the inside of the letters.

For every letter traced, he thought of something he knew about Ryuzaki.

_"He sat in an abnormal position._

_He loved sweets._

_He was an extremely intelligent person._

_His hair was as dark as his eyes._

_He hated shoes._

_He was the world's three greatest detectives._

_He lived in England for about five years._

_...He strongly suspected me as Kira."_

He let go of a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and whispered "...You were always right, Ryuzaki." He bent his head down and rubbed the marble surface with his now numb hand and again whispered so low that it might as well just been a breath, "I, Yagami Light was _always_ Kira...and you _always_ knew it."

Light stared hard at the surface of the stone that read the name of his equal, his best friend, and his perfect match. Light dropped on his other knee kept his head lowered for if the slight chance someone decided to walk up he didn't want them to see him blinking away strong, sorrow filled tears that kept coming at him like bullets to the head.

He had no idea why he was here. He had no idea why all this hurt so bad. He was the one that wished him dead to begin with. ...A wish that he no longer wanted realized.

Light sucked in a painful breath and quietly said, "This seems to be your win, L." He chose to say 'L' for that he first challenged him wearing that name, even if all it did was make the wound hurt more. It in some way it was a sign of acknowledgment and respect to his beloved.

After what seemed like the spinning empty years of an eternity, Light slowly pulled himself off his knees and got ready to leave. Dully gripping his gloves, Light turned away from the tombstone. He caught his breath in surprise as soon as he faced the air before him.

He quickly shot his head in all directions. He was breathing a bit harder now. Panicky. For he wasn't sure if what just happed was real or something he _wanted_ to be real.

_"Don't be stupid, Light. That isn't possible. No one else is around." _Light told himself, He lightly rubbed the place on the back of his neck with cool fingertips where he had felt it. _"...But, it felt like a real kiss."_ It made him feel a bit happy at such the possibility that it could've been Ryuzaki, … but then it made him feel even worse. The more Light thought about it, the more torn up he became.

So he turned from the tombstone and began to increase the space between it and him. Walking on the very same path that he came. Leaving behind the quiet, cold tombstone and the smiling, hunched figure that he couldn't see standing behind it.

* * *

I hope you at least somewhat liked it. I'm still trying!! I'm trying to get used to writing characters in character. So please tell me wucha' thought bout' it:D

thanks for reading :-)


End file.
